A typical electronic cigarette includes a liquid storing component, a liquid absorbing component, and a heating wire. The heating wire is wound around the liquid absorbing component. The liquid absorbing component is usually made of glass fiber material. The liquid absorbing component is configured for absorbing tobacco liquid from the liquid storing component via capillary action. The heating wire heats the tobacco liquid to vaporize. However, the glass fiber material may be bad for human's body.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizing core and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.